The Truth
by Reikaku Bandit Child
Summary: Reirei is actually from another world, and guess what? She never dies and becomes the Suzaku no Miko. Great fic for people who hate Miaka...


**The Truth**

Hello, everyone!! Yeah. . . I got the idea for this fic while I was sipping coffee while watching Wolf's Rain. Heh heh. Yeah. . .it was the part where Kiba and Tsume were seperated from each other in the castle by a big wall. Anywho, Reirei and her older brother are orphans from the real world, and they both get sucked into the Universe of the Four Gods. And Reirei never dies! Yeah. . .then Reirei can feel family warmth for the first time in years from Tasuki's family. . . ::wipes tear from her eyes:: . . .It is touching. Also, there will be NO PRIESTESS OF SEIRYU. Only the Seiryu warriors trying to destroy the ceremony and sorts.

Oya, you'll see that before Reirei and her brother get sucked into the book, her brother wasn't a sicko who goes after men and sorts. . . ::cough cough::

DEDICATED TO my two friends who hate Miaka, Mie Chan, and Shinju Chan. You two know me! I'm the one who reviewed your story! Oh, please read their fics, Everyday Defects and Gnomes. And review their stories! I'm begging you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. Heck, I don't like green eggs an' ham either. I mean, why do we always have to have that for lunch at school when it's Dr. Seuss's birthday!?

"Oniichan!" a young girl, 14, called. She had her hair in piggy tails, and was wearing her junior high school uniform.

"What is it, Reirei?" an older man, 28, asked. He had on a large T-Shirt and baggy pants. He stood up from his desk, and walked over to the girl who stood by the door.

"I'm going to school now, Oniichan. I was going to ask if you were going to bring me to Emiko-Chan's house afterwards." Reirei smiled, her big, round eyes sparkling.

"Oh, right. Let's see. . .school ends at 2:45, right?" the girl's older brother, Keiron, asked. Reirei nodded. "okay, just making sure. I'll bring you." He smiled.

"Okey dokey! Bye bye, Oniichan!" the girl raced out the door, to school. Her brother sat back in his desk.

A few years ago, their parents died, and now Keiron was doing all he could to make his younger sister happy.

Reirei walked to school, she was in the eighth grade. Her best friend, Emiko, was two years ahead, which meant she was in highschool.

Reirei was a very smart student. She had straight A's, here and there. There were some people who called her 'Teacher's Pet' just because the teachers would compliment her.

The girl loved to study about Ancient China, because she thought the Chinese were very interesting, in a way, like what kind of gods they praise.

After school, Keiron picked up Reirei to bring her to Emiko's house, which was quite far away.

Reirei looked out of the window of the car. She had a secret crush, but she saw him in Emiko's class. The guy was nice, kind of shy, cute, and had a sense of humor. But Reirei knew that he never noticed her, and wouldn't care anyway.

"See you at dinner, Oniichan!" Reirei said, getting out of the car. Keiron waved, and watched his dear sister get into the house, and then drove off.

"Emiko Chan! It's me! Reirei!" the girl walked upstaires to the room she knew was her friends. The TV wasn't on, and she didn't hear anything in the house. Reirei silently opened the door Emiko's room, and gasped.

There, on the bed, Emiko and the boy Reirei had a crush on, were kissing. Emiko opened her eyes, and gasped.

"Reirei Chan!" she said.

Reirei couldn't move. Tears were dripping down her face. Finally, her legs got control, and the girl burst out of the room.

"Reirei Chan!!!" Emiko screamed.

What was happening? Reirei thought Emiko was her best friend. The young girl ran to where ever her legs could carry her, and found herself at the Public National Library. Why did she come here?

Reirei walked in, hoping it would get her mind off what had just happened a few minutes ago. No one, no librarian. Well, there were a few people there, but they didn't notice her.

Reirei walked over to the drink machine, and got out her coins. This was enough to get her some tea. She inserted the coins, and then grabbed the bottle of tea.

Reirei took off the lid, and took a sip. How would she contact her brother? The phones here were out-of-order, and she was smart enough not to talk to strangers to borrow their cell phones, of course, they would probably never let her borrow their stuff anyway. Still in thought, Reirei fumbled to put the lid back onto the bottle, but then dropped it. She watched as it rolled over to an open door.

Reirei walked over to pick up the lid. She finally covered the bottle, and looked inside the room where the door led to. Books. Nothing but books. Not to mention dust. The girl walked in, and looked around. She saw a book that caught her eye, on that had to do with the Four Gods of Ancient China.

Forgetting all her worries, Reirei took the book from the shelf, and opened it.

"I'm very sorry, Keiran San. . ." Emiko apologized. ". . .she saw us, and ran away. . ." Keiron stood in front of her, and her 'now boyfriend.' He crossed his arms.

"Did you look for her?" he asked.

"We did. . .but we. . .never found her. . ." the girl looked down. Keiron walked away.

"I'll look for her myself. She's only a kid." He growled.

Reirei had opened the book, and was looking at the first page.

" 'The reader of the story will have the power to grant one of their greatest wishes. . .' "she read. "wishes?" maybe it was just some hoax. But still. . .

Reirei turned the page, and was suddenly took in by a strange, crimson light. She shrieked, but no one could hear, because the shriek was silent. As the light disappeared, the girl was gone. . .

Well. . .whaddya think? Like it? Hate it? Can't make up your mind? R & R and let me know!


End file.
